Nova's Revenge
by SixShooterOutlaw
Summary: When Nova attempts to get back at Spider-Man for shrinking him, everything goes wrong


Nova was flying around New York City so he could have some time to think. He started to think about the time Spider-Man shrunk him. " I'm still mad at Web-Head for shrinking me!" He says it was an accident, but I know he did it on purpose!" He said out loud "I need to get him back I HAVE to get him back" he he had an idea and he smiled to himself and said "That's what I'll do!"

It took him awhile to find where Damage Control was located, When he finally found it he walked inside and saw a worker "Have I seen you before?" the worker asked "Yeah, I helped clean up after the battle with The Wrecking Crew.". "Oh yeah, now I remember you! You were the kid that got hit with the shrink ray!". "Don't remind me" he said under his breath "Speaking of that can I borrow one of those shrink rays, you know for SHIELD business?". "Let me go talk to the boss and see what I can do." awhile later the worker returned with a shrink ray "The boss said you can keep this one." "Why?" "This one has a few issues" "What do you mean "issues"?" "All they told me is that it has issues." "I wonder what kind issues it has" Nova thought to himself."Thanks for the shrink ray" and then he flew off.

When he arrived at Helicarrier, Nova thought his whole plan out: "step one find Web-Head, step two shoot him with the shrink ray, step three laugh at him!" Then he started to look for finally found him in the training room he started to sneak up on him then suddenly Spider-Man turned around. "Nova what are you doing, and why do you have a shrink ray?" Spider-Man asked "Um.. because Fury asked me to get one" "Why?" "He didn't say." "Do you even know how to use it?" "It can't be that hard" "Nova you should be more careful with that, it can be dangerous." "Chillax Web-Head I am being careful" He said as he swung the shrink ray over his shoulder and suddenly the ray gun went off. "Nova what did you do?" "I guess I made it go off" "YOU GUESS?!" "At least no one was behind me" "Oh there was someone behind you!" a familiar but squeaky voice shouted. Nova and Spider-Man turned around and looked down and saw a tiny White Tiger, Iron Fist and Power Man. "Uh oh" Spider-Man said.

Nova and Spider-Man as were staring at their miniaturized friends "Nova what happend?" asked a very tiny and very angry Power Man. " You shrunk" Nova repiled "Well no duh" exclaimed a bitter Iron Fist "How do you plan to fix this?" asked White Tiger " I don't know, when this happened to me it wore off after awhile" " You better hope this wears off Nova, or you are going to have alot to explain to Fury" said White Tiger. " Relax everybody we don't have to tell Fury as long as he doesn't see you guys" said Nova. " What do you mean by "doesn't see us"?" White Tiger asked. Nova just stared at them. "OH NO you are NOT going to hide me" said White Tiger "It's the only way you won't get noticed or stepped on" Spider-Man explained "I'd rather risk it!" said White Tiger "Same here" Power Man agreed "I disagree with you guys,I'd rather be carried around for awhile than risk not living to see tomorrow" Iron Fist said calmly. Nova bent down and picked the tiny Iron Fist up with no problem. When Spider-Man bent down to pick up Power Man, Power Man grabbed him by the finger and started to swing him back and forth. "Excuse me for trying to help!" Spider-Man explained "I DON"T NEED YOUR HELP!" Power Man Yelled "But we do need their help Power Man" said Iron Fist " Hey, you know what I just thought of?" asked Spider-Man "What?" asked White Tiger "Your not much of a tiger, right now your more like a kitten" "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" "White Kitten and Little Man!" Nova said pointing at Power Man "WHAT!?" yelled Power Man "And your..Hmm.." Nova said looking at Iron Fist "Why do you have to have such a dumb name?, I can't think of any funny names to call you" Iron Fist glared at him and then punched Nova in his hand."OW! You're lucky I didn't drop you!"exclaimed Nova Iron Fist just smiled "Come on you two, you will be safe" Spider-Man told them "Ok, I'll let you take me, just you, not Buckethead" White Tiger said "And I'll go with you" Power Man said as Spider-Man bent down to pick them up. "Now what are you guys going to do?" asked White Tiger "We need to hide you somewhere" Spider-Man said So they started to look for a safe place to hide their tiny friends.

They looked in different rooms of the Helicarrier with no continued down the hallway where they ran into Agent Coulson. Nova covered Iron Fist with his hand and Spider-Man put White Tiger and Power Man behind his back, "What are you two doing?" Coulson asked suspiciously. "Nothing" Spider-Man and Nova said innocently "Are you sure about that?" "Yeah" Coulson folded his arms and asked "Then Nova open you hand" "Why?" Nova asked "If your not hiding anything you have nothing to worry about , show me your hands" Nova hesitated for a minute, then he opened his hand revealing the three-inch tall Iron Fist. "Spider-Man now show me your hands" demanded Coulson Spider-Man took his from behind his back and handed Coulson the tiny White Tiger and Power Man. "WHAT DID YOU TWO DO?!" Coulson yelled angrily. "It wasn't me it was Buckethead's fault!" Spider-Man "Ok, Nova what did you do?" asked Coulson " I got a shrink ray from Damage Control, to get back at Spider-Man and when I went to use it on him and I accidently fired it Well, you can guess what happened next" Nova explained "I'm gald you told me the truth but, you still shouldn't have done that" Coulson told them. "Please don't tell Fury" begged Spider-Man and Nova "Don't worry I won't. I hope you've learned you lesson." Coulson said skeptically "Thanks Coulson" said Nova Coulson turned around and walked away."That was WAY too close!" Spider-Man said relieved as they continued looking for a place to keep their friends safe and out of sight.

"We've got to find someplace to hide them" said Spider-Man "How about this box?" asked Nova holding up a shoebox. "Perfect!" said Spider-Man "Fury will never know... "Never known what?" Fury interrupted "Nothing" Nova and Spider-Man said in unison. Suddenly the box started to shake and Iron Fist, White Tiger and Power Man were full size agian. "You two have alot of explaining to do" Fury said gruffly. Nova then started to tell him everything, "You need to get that thing back to Damage Control NOW! before someone else gets hit." Fury told Nova "Will do Fury" Nova said nervously.

A few days later Spider-Man walked by Nova's room and spotted the shrink ray. "Nova what is that doing here? Fury told you to take it back!" yelled Spider-Man "Chillax Web-Head, what Fury doesn't know won't hurt him!" said Nova nonchalantly "But you told Fury you would take it give it here!" Spider-Man said forcefully. "No!" Nova said defiantly "What are you going to do about it?" They both reached for the shrink ray and started tugging on it when it suddenly fires. "At least this time it didn't hit someone" said a relieved Nova "Don't be to sure about that." said a now irritated three inch tall Coulson "Not again" said Spider-Man with a groan.

To be continued in My Little Coulson: Shrinking Is Irritating!


End file.
